Fickle Fate
by laharvey125
Summary: Inukami finds himself entangled with his classmate Airi, even though she's a real pain. So why is it that when she goes missing, he feels compelled to look for her? Could it be out of guilt that he was responsible? That she warned him not to interfere? Or that he's unwilling to let fate have its way?
1. Chapter 1

Inukami Nemitro was in a foul mood. And that was saying something. Normally he couldn't be bothered to be pissed, not at school anyway. It was always the same day in and day out. Until today that is. Third period had just ended and the corridor soon filled with students. He easily passed unnoticed by all. That was something he was once used to…even preferred. Not now though and her absence was heavily felt.

He lingered at his locker, slowly changing exchanging his books for his next class. He was in no great hurry to complete the process, even when the late bell echoed through the hall with a dull metallic ring. And today he barely heard it for he was more preoccupied than usual. There had been no sign of Airi Kurosawa this morning. She had transferred to True Cross Academy about two years ago. The only reason he even noticed is because of how badly she stood out. But she didn't seem to care what anyone thought of her, it was like she was in her own little world. She was also the only person who ever said hello to him every day. He never said it back of course, the attention was annoying. He soon got used to it though he remained silent. It was…nice to see a smiling face for a change.

About two months ago, they were partnered together in Astronomy and for the first time he _had_ to spend time with her. It surprised him how easy it was to be around her. For one thing she was very talkative and didn't seem to mind his silence. But what was more remarkable was how comfortable she seemed around him. He was anti-social and kept very much to himself with his hood pulled up (mostly to keep his ears hidden). But she was as comfortable with him as she was with rest. And today she hadn't been there for second period. They were supposed to discuss their research notes and pick a topic for their project. He was going to suggest the effect the moon has on oceans. It wasn't because the subject interested him personally; it just seemed the easiest to do. No doubt Airi would have wanted something highly improbable and most likely unprovable. She was the sort who had more questions than answers. She just didn't have the patience to figure things out.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. It didn't make sense why it even bothered him. Without her there to object, he had been free to submit his own idea for final approval. If any emotion should be required, it should have been relief. No muss, no fuss, just straight-forward….and strangely unsatisfying _. Why should I care? She's not my concern._

But still something twisted his insides, a pang of discontent. His mouth twitched at the memory of her bubbly laughter; peals of innocent, carefree mirth. He slammed his locker shut in an effort to cut the memory short. He was in a rotten mood already, the last thing he wanted to do was dwell on silly memories. They were poor substitutes for the real thing. He turned sharply on his heel, making his sneaker screech across the linoleum and nearly stormed down the corridor. As he turned the corner, a shock of red-hair ran into him. A pair of sapphire eyes widened in surprise while he glared in turn.

"Oh sorry Inukami!" Airi burst out breathlessly. Her cheeks were pink from exertion. "I didn't see you. Then again of course I didn't, how silly of me!" She bounced the palm of her hand off her forehead, a gesture he came to recognize as her signature "Oh duh!" gesture. "How can one anticipate what's supposed to be around the corner without seeing it first?" She stiffened as he grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Hey! I said I was sorry!" She protested in her defense.

"Where have you been?" He growled dangerously low. His fangs were visible just under his scowl.

She frowned in confusion, though her gaze remained innocent. "Does it really matter? It shouldn't because I'd already cleared it with Professor Minami and submitted like _the_ best topic ever! Seriously! Even you'll-" She suddenly gasped. "Ow! That hurts!"

That's when he realized that he'd been squeezing so hard that his nails had dug into her shoulders. He immediately let go as he mumbled an apology. She made a bit of a fuss as she checked to see if he'd punctured her late brother's ebony uniform jacket. She wore it to honor his memory. Her face fell as she found two holes. His chest seized at the sight of the tears that glistened in her eyes. "I'll fix it." He blurted out.

She slowly shook her head in refusal. "Don't worry about it," she mumbled in a sad monotone. Gone was her earlier enthusiasm and despite their closeness he felt distance grow between them as she was lost to her own thoughts.

"I'm…sorry," he slowly forced out. It felt strange to voice emotions he didn't usually feel. He wasn't in the habit of consoling the feelings of those he offended on a regular basis. It was just that the sight of her sorrow and the loss of her energetic personality had moved him to action.

She wore a soft side smile. "No it's ok, I can fix it later. I'm sorry I wasn't in class; something just came up last minute is all. I hope you weren't worried about me."

His large canine ears flatted in exasperation as he looked skeptical. "Worried?" The word sounded foreign on his tongue.

She made a bit of a pout. "Never mind. Forget I said anything." She shouldered her pack and stepped around him. He didn't stop her and the click of her purple boots soon faded down the corridor. He frowned absent-mindedly. Worried? Was that it? Was that was had been bothering him? But to worry about someone…that was personal. It signified some sort of emotional attachment and he never did that sort of thing. Tsukiko was the only person he worried about. He tilted his head thoughtfully to the side for a minute. No…it wasn't quite the same thing, but more similar than he would have thought. He turned to look over his shoulder but of course by then she was gone. Again his heart ached with her absence. How annoying.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. She wasn't available for lunch because she'd been asked to show around a few new students. But when their eyes met across the cafeteria, she didn't respond to his feeble little wave. She just turned around to direct their attention to show them some of the lunchroom's features. He frowned in offense. Humans were so fickle in their feelings and girls were the worst…it was incredibly frustrating. He still didn't know what he'd said that bothered her so.

By the end of the day their paths crossed again. He noticed her still at her locker. She had pulled out a little sewing kit and was carefully closing the small holes he created. He came up beside her. "I said I was sorry." He said flatly.

She gently smirked. "Yeah, I know you did. You're not still on about that are you?"

"But you are though," he countered.

"No I'm not." She secured the final knot and broke the thread with her teeth. "I know that you didn't mean to, it was just an accident."

"And how do you know that?" He asked suspiciously. Of course it was an accident, but how was she to know that? He'd done far worse on purpose. What made her think she was the exception?

As she turned to pull the blazer back on, her eyes met his. For the first time he felt unsettled, intimidated even, by the acute intelligence that blazed in her sapphire gaze. Airi was often distracted and what one would call an "air-head." But there were moments when she was incredibly insightful. It was part of her gift. He tried not to cringe as she cast a critical gaze up and down. "You're not that kind of guy."

He bristled at that. "And just what kind am I?" His temper faltered at the sight of a tender smile that softened her expression.

"That's not for me to say, is it?" She asked in a purposefully mysterious tone.

"Because you're an Oracle?" He asked in a hushed tone. While that was common knowledge in Cram School, it wasn't in the academy.

She giggled. "No because I'm not you, silly! Only you get to decide what sort you want to be."

He frowned bitterly at that. "No I don't. People cannot change what they are. Just like you can't change who you are."

"Ah but I can decide what to do with my gift! I could use it to benefit others or for my own selfish purposes. I know what I want to do with mine but it seems like you're still deciding for yourself. Don't wait too long though," she pointed out as she playfully tweaked his nose.

He caught hold of her wrist. He never liked it when she did that. It was too friendly, too playful. But this time he didn't let go. She blinked in surprise at the softness that spread across his features. She'd never seen the like before. "Then what did I do that distressed you earlier?" She paused for a moment as she thought back to their last conversation. It felt so long ago now, she wasn't one to dwell on the past. "You stormed off and told me to forget," he gently prompted.

Her hesitation turned to a pang of embarrassment. "I was wrong to assume."

"Assume what?" He pressed.

"That you were worried about me. So silly in retrospect, don't you think? I don't know why I even thought that," she said dismissively.

"So why did you?" He asked curiously.

She turned pink in embarrassment. "I..well you just looked so upset and troubled but I didn't know why. You never get that worked up over homework so I assumed…I guess…" She lowered her gaze shyly. "Silly, isn't it?"

He considered her for a moment. "No…" he cautiously contradicted. "I was…concerned."

She looked up at him curiously. "Whatever for? I may not be strong but think I hold up pretty well in this school. Then again I often see the danger coming, so it's easier to avoid."

"That's not it." He contradicted. "But I don't think I can explain it." Suddenly she was solemn as her gaze was unfocused. She was experiencing a vision, small glimpses of the future, impressions even. He frowned. "What is it?"

She carefully pulled her wrist free from his lingering grasp. Her eyes lowered mournfully. "I think…it would be best if you stay away from me."

"What? Why?" He asked, his voice cracked in both surprise and horror. "What have I done now?"

"It's not you Inukami. It's me," she reassured him. "It's what will happen to _you_ if we become closer. And I believe…that you will one day regret knowing me."

He snorted in derision. "My life has been one long series of regrets Airi. What difference would another one make?" He said sarcastically.

"You've experienced a great deal of pain in your life," she softly agreed. Her sad eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I wouldn't want to add to it."

He flinched at her kindness. It seemed severely misguided. Besides who was she to pity him? It would have been laughable if it wasn't insulting as well. "Like you could," he scoffed harshly. He cringed as once again her face fell. Damn it! Why did he say that? Despite its truth, surely he could have found a better way to say it. "Look it's not like matters. The future is not set in stone, it's ever-changing."

"And yet you were the one telling me that we can't change," she gently teased. She moved to pass him but his hands shot out on either side to block her path. The force of the movement dented the lockers on impact. She looked surprised as he grit his teeth to calm his rising temper. "I'm going to prove you wrong!" He growled low in his throat.

She sighed in exasperation. "But that's just it. You don't have to prove anything to me or anyone else."

He wanted so badly to believe that. Life would be soooo much easier if that were true! "Oh but I do," he said through clenched teeth. "My life depends on it!" Unpleasant childhood memories bubbled to the surface: the wariness of his mother and her reluctant show of affection…as if she had been duty-bound to care for him. The terrible sneer of his step-father and utter contempt that turned his eyes as cold as ice. And the critical, judgmental stares of the boys at True Cross. Even at the Cram School he did not truly fit in.

His eyes widened in horror as she threw her arms around his neck. He froze, stiff and unfeeling as something wet dripped down his collar. Tears? For him? His face contorted with a range of emotions, each more confusing than the last. He wanted to push her back and hold her close at the same time. In the end, he cautiously pressed one hand against her back. The softness of her trembling body against his felt…encouraging. It gave him the confidence to hug her back. He held her loosely, afraid to hurt her with his demonic strength. Humans were too fragile. Her sobs were muffled by his shoulder and she clung with a desperation he didn't dare allow to show. She drew a shaky breath. "Don't say that…don't _ever_ say that again," she pleaded. "Life is meant to be lived! Each minute to the very fullest! Not to be explained or justified!" There was vulnerability in her tone that surprised him and he didn't know what he was supposed to say to that.

She turned her cheek and he turned to look into her eyes, curious to see what emotion would sparkle in them. In their closeness their lips accidentally brushed against each other's. It was electrifying. She gasped and turned as red as her hair. Yet she didn't pull away. He frowned curiously but didn't release her. He absent-mindedly licked his lips, tasting a small sample of her lip gloss. He couldn't identify the flavor but he liked it. The scene was strangely stimulating and she swallowed hard as she bit her bottom lip. A heavy pounding echoed between their chests, was it her heart or his own? He hardly knew what to think but he often relied on instinct. He nuzzled along her nose and the soft curve of her cheek, drinking in her scent. He'd never really noticed it before but it was pleasing as well. The blood rushing to her face warmed his cool skin in turn. Her breath was shallow, hovering on the edge of hyperventilation. Her knees knocked weakly and his grip tightened protectively. "I won't let you fall, trust me," he promised.

"I always have," she whispered, unaware of how revealing that was. He was very surprised to hear that. It wasn't often that a demon could be trusted. She was too naïve. But as his gaze matched hers once more, he saw tenderness that worried him. She raised up on her tiptoes, her mouth angled for his. He frowned gently but didn't stop her. Why? He should have. She shouldn't be getting her hopes up. Her kiss was soft, curious, and innocent. Her purity surprised him in a world of corruption. And yet…he found himself kissing her back. It was a little awkward at first but her gentleness was encouraging. She ran her hand up the back of his shirt; her fingertips tingled against his skin. Such closeness, such tenderness…it sparked a fire within him that threatened to consume him. The kiss soon grew in strength and before long he pressed her up against the lockers, her soft figure molded along his. Euphoria! If ever he had experienced such an exhilarating high, it was this very moment! She cried out in pain as his fangs nipped her neck just a little too eagerly for a taste. It broke the spell and both froze in place. Her pulse sky-rocketed under his lips and his heavy breath steamed her neck.

"I think…I…" he whispered softly, struggling to find his voice. "I did not mean to…" Yet he couldn't bring himself to deny this powerful feeling that seized his chest, making it hard to breath. He didn't know what it was exactly but he couldn't deny the pleasure it filled him with.

"I did," she gently contradicted in a soft voice. "I love you Inukami."

He stumbled back, violently shaking his head. "No. NO! No you don't!"

She flushed slightly as she straightened her striped tie. "I do though." Her quiet voice was strong.

"YOU CAN'T!" He barked as his ears flattened back against his head.

"Or is it that _you_ can't?" She asked suspiciously, arching a discerning brow. "Because that's the real problem isn't it? You can't accept love because you can't afford to, your heart can't bear to break again."

"Shut up!" He growled in warning. She was right but he'd _never_ bring himself to admit it. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh but I do," she whispered as she drew closer and rested a hand against his fuming chest. Talk about brave! But despite his fury, he couldn't bring himself to hit her. "I know what it's like to lose everything." She said sympathetically.

"Losing your twin isn't losing everything," he huffed insensitively.

She drew a shaky breath. "His loss…wasn't my first," she confessed. She looked him in the eye and he was surprised by the darkness that burned within. It wasn't something he associated with her at all and once more he felt intrigued by this human. Soon her features softened to resemble the girl he was most familiar with. "But where there is darkness there is also light. Look to the light Inukami."

He looked a little exasperated. Why was she so cryptic sometimes? Didn't she know how annoying that was? With a sad smile, she shouldered her knapsack and turned down the empty hall. He silently watched after her, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Though she walked with her back straight and head erect, her tears made their silent escape. Once she made it outside her knees gave out and she sank to the ground. She gazed up at the cloudy sky as the tears continued to stream down her red cheeks. _Oh Ryota! I wish that you were here!_ Her thoughts cried out to the Heavens as she wished more than ever that her brother was here. He'd know what to do, what to say…but he wasn't. He wouldn't ever be again. That stung as much as Inukami's immediate rejection did. But of course he would, she saw it right before it happened…but that didn't make it hurt less. She was such a fool. She should have kept her mouth to herself…literally. She placed a trembling hand over her mouth. They still tingled at the memory. _Forgive me Inukami…I can be so selfish sometimes._ She panicked as she heard the door swing open beside her. She slipped into the shadows as she saw Inukami walk out. His head was bowed and he had his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked, clearly lost in thought. Just like he always did. What was he thinking about? What always seemed to occupy his mind? It seemed that often he spent more time thinking than living. Anyway, he seemed to be just fine and back to normal even. She glared at his back. How hard was his heart?! Had it been so meaningless to him after all? He paused for a moment and his right ear twitched. He looked over his shoulder with a suspicious frown but he couldn't see her in the darkness. With a shrug he turned back to his usual gait.


	2. Chapter 2

Airi tried in vain to compose herself. But her sniffles turned into hiccups as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Unseen still as she remained in shadow, she made enough noise that nearby students were turning their heads. A sharp yank on her sleeve pulled her down into a bush and she fell hard. A cloth was shoved over her nose and mouth. Was it another kidnapping attempt? She struggled to break free but her assailant was very strong. "Can it or you'll blow my cover!" A deep and oddly-familiar voice hissed in her ear.

She stared at Rin Okumura in absolute shock. They were quite crammed together in the trimmed hedge, she was practically sitting on his lap, and she soon turned as red as he was. He scrubbed at her face a little. "Wipe that mess up, you're dripping on me." He growled softly.

She did as she was told as she marveled at this turn of events. She knew Rin from the Cram School but he avoided her like the plague. He had been ok at first, friendly and a little cocky…until he found out that she was an Oracle. Not that she ever bragged, but it's not like she could hide it. Her talent kept bubbling up to the surface every now and again. Most people find it fascinating but he was immediately repulsed. Ever since then if she walked down the hall, he bolted round the next corner. He always sat on the other side of the classroom, as far away as possible. No eye-contact, no conversation. Even now, he trembled slightly at her closeness. He was terrified of her…because he had something to hide. It was both a terrible secret and a heavy burden; she picked up on that right away. But she knew better than to dive deeper, she wasn't nosy by nature. And currently her path did not involve Rin so she left him to himself.

So…what was he doing? Helping and hiding…?

"Rin!" A sharp voice rang with murderous intent. "I don't have time for this today!" Airi jumped in surprise while Rin reacted defensively. He pulled her in close, covering her mouth to insure her silence. Her eyes widened at the sight of their teacher…his brother…storming down the path. She had never seen him so upset. His face was red with such fury. "Come out _now_ if you wanna live long enough to graduate!" Other students nearly dove out of his path as he marched past, just as stunned as she was. Even when he was out of sight, she could still hear him raging. How bizarre!

Once the moment had paused, Rin relaxed his grip with a sigh. "Well so much for that," he grumbled.

"What…was that all about?" She asked breathlessly.

"I hid his lesson plans," he shrugged. "I figured it was the only way we'd get a chance to hang out. He's been major stressing lately. Everyone knows that too much academia is bad for you."

She giggled at that. "Well playing hide-and-seek _is_ still spending time together."

He smirked at that. "All that exercise too." Then his expression dipped into a soft frown. "So…what's up with you?"

She shook her head stubbornly. "I don't want to talk about it. I'd rather get my mind off of it."

"It's not safe for me to head home yet." He considered that for a moment. "Looks like…we could both use a distraction."

She looked eyed him suspiciously. "Like…together? But you hate me."

He made a face at that. "Don't flatter yourself. Just keep your silly visions to yourself and I'll be fine." He huffed as he crawled out of the bush. He turned around and reached out a hand for her. "So you in or not?"

Anything involving Rin was bound to lead to trouble; she didn't need Insight to know that. But she felt impulsive and took his hand. "Awesome! Let's do this!"

He was surprised by her immediate enthusiasm but it made him smile in turn.

* * *

The evening produced a thin drizzle, falling softly on the streets. Many people hurried on their way, anxious to escape the rain. Inukami continued coolly, not even raising his hood. Rain was refreshing and he liked it. And the solitude it produced was an added bonus. He just finished a shift from his part-time job and was looking forward to another quiet evening at home. As he walked, the thumping bass from a nearby club echoed in his sensitive ears. It was a rather catchy tune…was that Fall Out Boy? Feeling curious, he paused by the window. It looked like Karoke night with the mini stage lit up and screens overhead that scrolled through the lyrics. It wasn't really his kind of thing but he did like the song. The dancer on stage wore a True Cross Academy uniform…or at least part of it. Her blouse had been removed and she wore a thin camisole. Her pink skirt spun round as she rocked out to the music. When she turned round, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Airi?

Bright colors danced across her pale skin, adding an ethereal beauty. Her long hair was free from its side-ponytail and hung down in soft curls. Her half-lidded eyes added to the seductive lyrics as she crooned:

 _You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke  
I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me  
mon cheri but the truth catches up with us eventually…_

But she wasn't singing alone. From behind another student, male, came up and ran his hands down along the length of her arms, coming down to enclose her hands that held the microphone. The crowd went wild with cheers. She gently swayed in time to his rhythm, her head turned towards his that nestled close to her shoulder.

 _Try to say live, live and let live  
But I'm no good, good at lip service  
Except when they're yours, mi amor  
I'm coming for you and I'm making war_

Inukami scowled as he recognized Rin. That pain in the ass was nothing but trouble! What was he doing with Airi anyway? She wasn't _this_ silly and she definitely didn't look sober. His ears went back flat against his skull as Rin leaned in dangerously close to her full beautiful lips. She softly replied with, "I still love the way I hurt you…"

Inukami barged in as the song concluded with the final chorus but the large crowd slowed his march down. The pair ended their duet with big goofy smiles. Some else took to the stage to select another song. Rin led Airi to a table in the corner where half-empty drinks sat. She quickly finished hers and reached for his. He laughed as he caught her by the wrist. "Oh no you don't! You didn't earn it yet!" He teased.

Airi looked up at Inukami's approach with a wink. "Here he comes now."

Rin turned to look and burst out laughing. "You're lying! That can't be him. No way!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inukami barked, though it wasn't clear who he was cussing at.

Airi leaned back in her chair, with her feet crossed on the tabletop. She raised Rin's glass to her lips. "Go ahead, ask him." She grinned deviously, though her red cheeks softened her dark look.

Rin shook his head in disbelief. "Were you the one who kissed her today?"

Inukami's embarrassment fizzled his temper considerably. "W-What?"

"Apparently some jerk left her heartbroken but she wouldn't say his name. She said that the little heartbreaker would reveal himself after our song. And here you are…" Rin seemed amused by Inukami's awkwardness.

His ears flattened once more as he folded his arms stubbornly across his chest. "That's none of your business," he growled.

"It _is_ you!" Rin burst out laughing, pounding the table. "Damn girl! How do you do it? Drunk as a skunk and your predictions are _still_ spot on!"

Airi finished the glass as the two boys then got into a heated discussion. She set it back on the table with a soft frown. Everything faded into the background, hazy and muffled. She had a terrible feeling of dread swell up inside her, making it hard to breathe. She didn't know what it was yet, but it centered on Iunkami, and it wasn't anything good. About to drown in that sinking sense of dread, she gasped as she felt a hand squeeze around her arm. She looked up to see Inukami yelling at her. His face was twisted in fury and his fangs glistened but she couldn't hear the words. It was hard to rise from the fog that gathered in her mind.

"Didn't you hear me?" He snapped. "We're leaving!" He paused in confusion as her face crumpled as she looked about to cry.

"Here's your last chance to walk away." She whispered. "Take it. You'll regret that you didn't."

He blinked in surprise. She may be drunk but she looked deadly serious all the same. Was she genuine? It sent a chill up his spine all the same. Yet he was desperate to get her out of here so he leaned in closer. "You trust me, don't you?" He purred persuasively. "Then come with me. Now." He forced himself to maintain eye contact though guilt gnawed at his insides. He didn't like the manipulation, it wasn't fair, but it was best chance he had. She still hesitated and Rin took advantage of that. He stepped in between them. "Look man, I don't think that's a good idea."

"And yours was any better?" Inukami glared at him.

"Hey I cheered her up, what's wrong with that?" He huffed defensively.

"Getting her drunk doesn't solve anything! Not that there was a problem to begin with!" Inukami snapped. He frowned as he spotted Airi walking away, gliding unnoticed through the dancing crowd towards the exit. He looked down at the empty seat that had been pushed back under the table. When had she done that? It was so silent it seemed unnatural. He left Rin with his excuses and hurried after her. Once outside, she stopped and looked up at the gloomy sky. Inukami paused at her back, unsure of what to say.

Rin's arm cut across him, holding out the uniform jacket. "Hey, you forgot this."

She turned to accept it with a soft smile. She pulled it on and threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks Rin and I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked puzzled.

"There you are! At last!" Yukio's voice cracked, thoroughly worn out. He hurried towards them, briefly acknowledging the other two. "Where have you been? I was worried!"

"About me or those lesson plans?" Rin asked sheepishly.

Yukio scowled. "Don't push it brother," he warned as he caught hold of his collar. He made a face. "Have you…been drinking?"

"He got _her_ drunk," Inukami pointed out Airi as she leaned against the lamppost with a silly giggle. Rin looked ready to throttle him but Yukio shook him for good measure.

"We'll discuss this later," he warned his brother but turned a worried look toward Inukami. "Would you please see to it that she gets home safely?"

He nodded. "Yeah, leave it to me."

"No that's a bad idea-" Rin blurted out but Yukio dragged him away. "Like you're one to judge," Yukio snapped irritably.

Inukami grinned in satisfaction. Served the idiot right. "Finally he's gone. Now what were you thinking?" He turned to confront Airi. But she was gone. Not again! He ran to the street corner and saw her slip round another one. How was she moving so fast? He raced to catch up, calling out her name. Airi had difficulty getting her bearings, weaving unsteadily on her feet. Her vision was swimming around but she kept pushing forward. She had to get away, distance in any direction would do. It was reckless to challenge fate but for once she wanted to. Maybe Ryota was onto something then…maybe if she cared enough…wanting to protect someone so badly…

Someone in a hurry shoved roughly past her, causing her to spin around. She fell into Inukami's protective arms and he pulled in her tightly. "Why do you keep wandering off?" He asked in frustration.

"No! You have to go now!" She protested as she struggled to break free. "Leave me and-" She cried out in surprise as he hefted her over his shoulder.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" He huffed impatiently. "I'm taking you home and that's final." He turned in the direction of campus, ignoring her objections. Thankfully they soon softened into gentle snores as she slipped unconscious. Some peace and quiet at last though now he was left with troubling thoughts. What did she mean…calling him a heartbreaker? That sounded both unnecessary and harsh. To break a heart… hopes had to rise in order to be dashed. All they shared was a kiss. An intense and pleasurable one to be sure, his cheeks reddened slightly at the memory. But just a kiss. That was all. Yet his heart ached at the memory of her confession. _I love you Inukami…_

His ears flattened in annoyance. _Love…what do humans know about love? They throw that word around so freely._

He encountered some trouble at the dorms when he couldn't find her name on the directory. That didn't make sense. Students had to receive special permission to live off campus. The hour was getting late and the rain fell heavier, he had to do something fast. He adjusted his grip on her as he carefully lowered her down to the curb in a sitting-position. He gently patted her cheek, trying to rouse her. "C'mon Airi. Wake up. Wake up, I need your help."

She giggled softly at that. "You need me? Oh that's hilarious."

"Where do you live? I need to know." He pressed the issue.

She slowly shook her head, lazily from side to side. "Nope…too late now…there's no turning back. I warned you…"

He caught hold of her chin. "Not that again! I'm serious." Her eyes met his once more; they were a brilliant shade of blue.

Her hand reached up, gently running along his cheek. She smiled. "I do so like a bit of stubble, it's just the right amount of macho…"She giggled.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, you know that right?" He sighed in exasperation. "I should just leave you here."

That stupid little grin remained plastered across her face. "But you won't."

"Only because I promised Mr. Okumura that I'd see you home. So stand up and show me where you live already." He grunted as he struggled to pull her up to her feet.

She laughed as she wobbled. "My knees have turned to jelly!" Her laughter was light and airy. "I've heard that expression before but I see what they mean now. Watch them wiggle!"

He rolled his eyes and shifted his grip so that he carried her on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he flinched as she kissed his cheek. His temper flared at her forwardness. "Thanks Inukami…" she murmured sleepily as her head rested on his shoulder. "For coming…to my rescue…"

His face flushed with a rush of emotion. "Yeah…sure…whatever." He could feel her drifting off to sleep once more and sighed in resignation. He didn't have much choice now; he turned in the opposite direction and headed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Inukami's feet dragged across the threshold of his apartment. Soaked and exhausted, he was at his limit. Airi shivered on his back despite his sweatshirt having been draped over her. He knelt down to shake her off. She knelt on the ground and held her head in her hands with a soft groan. "My head…feels like…exploding."

"Yeah it will for a while," He chuckled in spite of himself. "I've got some aspirin somewhere." He went to the bathroom. He grabbed a couple of towels and the bottle of pills. He tossed her the towel as he went to the kitchen to get a glass. When he returned, he nearly dropped it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He burst out.

She clapped her hands over her ears as she cried out in pain. "Gaw! Whattya shouting for?"

"You're stripping! In my room!" He cried out. The shock snapped him out of his exhaustion. And there was plenty to look at…such gentle curves and soft skin…

"I'm gonna catch a cold in these clothes, so will you," She grumbled as she peeled off her knee-high socks. She looked up to see him gawking. He looked a bizarre mixture of terror and awe. It made her laugh. "What? You can't tell me that this isn't the first time you've had a naked girl in this room." He glared at her; a snarl grew in his throat. "Just find me something to wear and it'll all be over," she gently teased as she wrapped the towel around herself. "I'd look myself but it's never a good idea to rummage through strange drawers."

He nodded and kept his eyes averted as he entered the room. She took the offered glass and pills as he passed her. He pulled out some clothes and shoved them at her. "Now change in there!" He barked as he pointed at the bathroom. "And don't come out until I say so!"

She made a face but didn't argue back. Once the door locked behind her, he felt himself begin to relax. He pressed a hand over his eyes as he took a deep breath. She was right, in part. He was making a big deal over nothing. He quickly tossed his clothes aside and changed into a set of pajamas. His tail stretched out to relieve the tension from hiding all day. He froze as he heard a knock.

"So am I sleeping in here or what?" Airi grumbled through the door.

His tail twitched. Crap! What should he do? Should he hide it? He could sort of hide his ears in his hair but his tail still ached and he didn't feel like shoving it back into his pants. Screw it. She was drunk, it's not like she'd remember in the morning. "Do what you want, I don't care," he called back.

She rolled her eyes as she stepped out. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special, don'tcha?"

"You're not my guest," he huffed as he gathered her wet clothes into a plastic bag.

She paused and stared at his tail which swished about irritably. "Wait…you have a tail?"

"No, you're seeing things," he said flatly. A slight tug on his tail made him yelp. He turned round with a defensive snarl but hesitated as she stared coolly back at him.

"Kinda weird that you'd react to my hallucination, don'tcha think?" she said dryly.

He scowled in turn. "Whatever. Just don't touch it." He wasn't sure what to think. Now that she knew it was real why didn't she freak out? Sure they'd encountered demons on the field but those were terrifying, frightful beasts. They had never been classmates.

"You're a demon too?" She asked gently.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's that supposed to mean? You're no demon."

She shook her head. "No…but I have several siblings who are."

He blinked in surprise. "But your brother was human too wasn't he?"

"Yeah, of course he was but these siblings aren't related by blood." She took the bag from him and tossed it by the door. "So do you have horns or…" Her eyes widened at the sight of his big ears. She squealed excitedly. "Awww! They look super soft!" She reached up.

He caught her by the wrist. "Don't. Touch." He growled in warned. If she knew anything about demons, then she should know better than to paw at one.

She reddened. "No. Sorry. I'm sorry." She pressed her free hand to her forehead. "Sorry. I should focus."

"What you _need_ is sleep," he grumbled as he crossed over to the nightstand to turn off the light. "You're welcome to the bed if you don't mind sharing." He crawled into bed and pulled the blanket up tight.

"There's something I need to tell you," she whispered in the dark.

He didn't stir. "It can wait until morning."

"No, there won't be time," she pressed as she grabbed his shoulder. He rolled over to see her leaning over him. "I have to tell you about my brother's death."

"I'm sure it's a fascinating story," he said sarcastically. "But, again, it can wait."

"Inukami, please," she pleaded.

He sat up with a groan and turned the light back on. "Fine. Go ahead."

She sat beside him. "My brother was an Oracle like me and two at a time is incredibly rare. From the beginning my brother was stubborn about his gift. He hated the strict rules required to keep fate running smoothly. We only get glimpses of the future, at critical moments that required our intervention. He fought it at every opportunity so his sight was limited. I…" she took a deep breath to calm herself. It was hard to remain sober but it was crucial. "I cultivated mine, nourished it so it grew larger. My glimpses last longer, snippets here and there still but often into the distant future. And when I saw my death…I accepted it."

Inukami found it difficult to swallow. He'd had his fair share of near-death experiences himself and he couldn't fathom giving up.

"And on that day…I left home early and went down to the intersection where Bethel and Jameson meet Main." He knew that street. It was a crowded part of town that entered the main street towards True Cross and traffic was awful there. "I waited for the right moment and stepped off the curb." She continued slowly. "But he was there, even though I didn't tell him. Even if he'd seen it coming, he shouldn't have had enough time to get there. Ryota yanked me back and jumped in front of the car." _Memories can be such horrible things_ , she cursed to herself as she remembered how his body flew through the air, spiraling in a shower of shattered glass and blood.

Inukami processed this for several minutes. "And why…are you telling me this?"

She fixed him with a resolute stare. "So that you will leave me behind after tonight. If you go any further, you will interfere with my death. Or rather, what would have been my brother's. I know that he meant for me to live a different life but fate is not so easily cheated. He took my place…and so now I must take his."

His eyes widened. "Your…what?" His voice cracked.

She softened sympathetically as she reached out to stroke his cheek. "Death is a matter of when, not if. And no one can avoid it forever. The trick is to live life to its fullest." She leaned in closer to steal a soft kiss. "No regrets," she whispered with a smile.

He didn't know what to say, it was a lot to take in. So he decided to change the subject. "So…you didn't already know that I'm a demon?" He still couldn't believe that she wasn't scared of him.

"No, I really didn't." She giggled softly. "Ironic huh? May I ask…what sort you are?"

"I don't know."

"It's ok, you didn't have to tell me," she said, looking a little embarrassed.

"No really," he confessed. "I have no idea. My mother never told me. I think…" he paused uncertainly. "She feared him."

Airi bit her lip in thought. "Well…it's less about _what_ you are than who you _want_ to be."

He groaned as he scooted over and pulled her down beside him. "Enough talk already! Get some sleep. You'll forget everything in the morning anyway." He rolled over to face the wall, keeping his back to her.

She settled in as quietly as she could. "Good night," she whispered but he didn't respond. There wasn't a reason to. He wasn't bothered by her closeness; he used to share a bed with his step-sister Tsukiko whenever she had night terrors. He tried to put everything Airi said out of his mind. She was crazy if she meant to embrace death. That's not acceptance, that's cowardice. He soon fell to sleep, surrendering to dreams of a better life.

Later he was startled awake by a god-awful choking sound. The bed shook as Airi trembled. He rolled over to see her staring up at the ceiling, mouth gaping. That's when he saw the seal, glowing above her chest. It was silver and shimmering as it slowly spun in the air.

"What's going on now?!" He shouted. Airi continued to convulse. Was she fighting against it? He tried to recall what Professor Noihaus said about seals. They were used for protection or summoning. Was this her doing…or someone else's? He tried to shake her awake but his hands hissed with searing pain. She was incredibly hot, about to burn up. He'd have to break the seal to get through to her. He reached over her for the switchblade that he'd left on the nightstand. He activated it to its sword form and channeled his power into it. He stabbed right through it, cracking it. It dissolved into a mist, fading into her skin. Her choke grew into a cough that brought tears to her eyes. Her skin hissed as it cooled back to normal temperature. He lowered his blade, sheathing it back into a pocketknife. He gathered her into his arms. "Are you alright? What happened?"

She cried into his shirt. "I can't do this alone…wasn't _supposed_ to do this alone!" Her wail was muffled against his chest.

Fear. Loneliness. Now those were feelings he could relate to. He gently shushed her as he rubbed her back. "It's ok, easy now, it's ok," he reassured her. She mumbled incoherently until she fell back asleep. He sighed in exasperation. "I'm never bringing a girl home again." Worn out, he fell asleep still holding her close.


End file.
